


Co(dy)rona Quarantine

by igniseve



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Isolation, Quarantine, Reader Insert, basically youre isolated with cody, cody is a hunk, might continue this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igniseve/pseuds/igniseve
Summary: Ever since your neighbour Cody went away and became famous on the international reality show ‘total drama island’ your secret crush on him has grown exponentially. But surely he wouldn't even think of you now that he's got hot babes like Gwen vying for his attention. Or so you thought…….Cody has come home just in time to avoid being quarantined on the road during the covoid 19 outbreak. But with both his and your parents stuck outside of Canada, and with the two of you being so close…….what could happen?
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Co(dy)rona Quarantine

You and Cody had known each other for your whole lives, your parents were friends and you had played together often as children. But as you grew up, you grew apart. Cody gradually took up a strong interest in girls, seemingly, a strong interest in any girl but you. Devastated by this you threw yourself into your school work, blocking out everything and everyone else. Sadly this just resulted in forcing the two of you further apart. After a few years, aside the occasional joint family dinner, it was like the two of you were total strangers.

And then he left.

Of course you rooted for him throughout the whole show, tuning in for the airing of every single episode of your favourite show…. “Total Drama Island”. You loved the show as a whole (obvs) but you always made sure to pay extra attention to your special someone. You even joined the Total Drama Island fan club at your school and while everyone sung Cody's praises as the hero of the school and indeed the town, your cries were always the loudest.  
You were devastated when he was eliminated, but there was a little twinge of happiness as well. If he was coming home, this could finally be your chance to confess your love! However weeks past, then months. You were starting to get worried until it was revealed that the eliminated contestants were staying at a 5 star resort close to wawanakwa, you were so relieved that he was safe.  
But even after the show ended Cody didn't come home. He went on the road meeting his fans and giving speeches, all the while you started loving out your bedroom window towards his, hoping that one day the light inside would flicker on.

*two years later*

“GODDAMIT” you cried as the news announced the total quarantine. You quickly snatched up your phone to find that your mom was already calling you

“Where are you guys?” you asked hastily  
“I'm sorry sweetie but we’re stuck at a hotel in toronto with Cody sr and Codinia (Cody's parents)” your mom replied. You bit back tears, you would have to be stuck here alone for at least the next few weeks, you were gonna lose your mind.

“Oh (y/n) by the way, Cody's heading home today” your mom started, you gasped, “ But their house is not stocked since we’ve been away so i told him he could stay at our place during the quarantine, hes heading over now i hope you don't mind” It was just then that you heard your doorbell ring.

You froze, panic slowly seeping through your bones, but there was no time for that now, the love of your life was standing outside your front door! You had to answer. Quickly getting up and hanging up on your mom with a cry of “just a minute” you dashed to the hallway mirror. You were dressed in an oversized hoodie and tights but there was nothing you could do about that now. Hastily you adjusted your (y/h/c) locks so that they were hanging in a slightly more presentable manner in front of your (y/e/c) eyes. You did a few final checks before taking a few deep breaths and walking down the hallway towards your front door.  
Unable to handle the suspense you opened the door to its full extent immediately.

He was everything that you ever remembered or imagined. Spiky chocolate brown hair exposing a perfect face adorned with blue eyes that pierced your very soul, a horizontal striped sweater on top of a long collared shirt that barely covered the gigantic bulge that his pants also failed to conceal. You gulped as you took him in before finally moving your gaze back to his face to greet him. To your surprise he also seemed to have just finished taking you in and as your eyes met an awkward silence ripe with sexual tension began.

“Uh, hiya (y/n)” Cody stuttered with a gulp followed by his trademark smile. You were so dazzled you froze up yet again.

Another silence, yet again he was the one to break it,

“Sorry but could i come in now, ya know, with the virus and all?” you stood dumbfounded for another few second before reeling back into sanity

“ Uh, yes, gosh sorry, my bad, of course, come in” you stuttered in a panic flinching out of the doorway so he could move past you

“Thanks “ he flashed another of his dazzling smiles

There were only a few inches that seperated your bodies as he moved past you. You could almost feel his body heat radiating to your very core. It seemed like he was just going to head down the hall but he turned back to you, moved in close and took a long elongated sniff. You felt a blush spreading over your (y/s/c) cheeks.

“Uh, um, sorry do i smell bad?” you asked suddenly extremely aware of the time since your last shower. He shook his head a light blush taking over his own cheeks

“ No, you just smell really pretty” he replied effectively gluing your feet to the floor as he carried his luggage into your living room.

____________________________________________________________________________

How will you survive quarantine with a man this sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o thanks for reading. This is ironic i swear just for some isolation laffs but if yall want me to continue with this i will. <3 <3


End file.
